Didn't miss you that much
by Grey-eyed Birdie
Summary: So, I wrote this before MoA but for some reason just left it there and only thought of publishing now. This is one of my original ideas of what would happen in the reunion. I know I should be concentrating on my other stories but I just felt like finishing this.


**Disclaimer: nope, not the king of trolls, do not own the series.**

**AN. So, I wrote this before MoA but for some reason just left it there and only thought of publishing now. This is one of my original ideas of what would happen in the reunion. I know I should be concentrating on my other stories but I just felt like finishing this.**

He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank.

"Come on" he said. "Let me introduce you to my other family."

**Hazel POV**

We walked with Percy back to where Reyna was assembly the cohorts. She looked slightly nervous and on edge with the arrival of the Greeks. I wasn't exactly bouncing up and down but I saw someone who was. Percy couldn't stay still and definitely couldn't hide the grin that spread all over his face or the excitement he was obviously feeling.

"Percy," Reyna said eyeing him, "stay still."

"Sorry," he said but still couldn't stop.

"What are we doing?" screamed someone from the back. Octavian came running towards us looking up at the gigantic battle ship descending over the fields ahead of us. "You're just going to let them land? We should be preparing for battle not hanging here waiting for them to fire at us!"

I though Reyna would scold him for that but, surprisingly, it was Percy who answered the remark.

"Shut up, Octavian, you don't know anything about them! They'd never attack us especially if they know I'm-"

"You're what?" he asked but Percy wasn't listening, he was looking up at the ship which was now not so far from the ground. I followed his gaze and noticed a figure had appeared looking down at us, leaning on the deck railing. It looked like a girl, black haired. It seemed like she was wearing make-up as her face was dark.

Percy tried to say something but his attention was now focused on the figure which now appeared to be calling someone and, sure enough, another person appeared next to her. This one seemed to be slightly shorter and blonde.

When Percy saw the second girl he gasped and his eyes widened. I couldn't decide if he looked even happier or possibly kind of scared, though his smile was back after a second.

The two girls looked like they were scanning the crowd; they looked up and down the cohorts until the black haired one pointed straight at us and shook the other. At first I thought she was pointing at Reyna but only when the second looked our way and pulled the other out of sight did I realize they were actually looking at Percy.

They knew him and obviously recognized him. Probably even noticed him staring and smiling up at them, the only thing I did not understand was why the blonde had retreated so suddenly after seeing him. Wasn't he supposed to be their long-lost friend?

"Who are they?" I asked him. "Are they your friends?"

"You could say that," he answered, still staring and smiling sarcastically up at the ship, now almost on the ground.

Then Frank said something which made me understand a lot of what Percy did and said. "Which one is her?" he asked.

Percy's smile grew.

"Her?" asked Reyna. "You mean one of those is your…" She didn't finish but she also didn't need to. Percy's smile, the way he gazed up at the ship and the slow nod he gave in response said everything.

**Thalia POV**

"Ouch! Annabeth, what are you doing?" I yelled at my best friend, who had just yanked me back from the railing, away from where I could see the Romans.

"He was looking at us," she answered. Even though I wasn't good at analyzing people like she was and she was far too good at hiding her feelings I could notice she was nervous about seeing him again. Her brain was probably going through all sorts of scenarios, and I feared she might come up with some horrible situations.

"Of course he was!" I said, trying to sound up beat. "We're in the gigantic war trireme aren't we? I'd be surprised if he didn't notice us!"

"You know what I mean," she said, yeah, there's really no fooling Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said "from what I could see he was smiling. That has to be a good thing right?"

I could almost see the gears turning inside her head, trying to work out if what I was saying was true.

"Leo!" she yelled, turning to where the boy was manning the ship. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

I laughed at that. There was my best friend, insecure of herself but still betting to see what would happen.

**Frank POV**

Percy had told me a bit about his girlfriend and I knew Reyna knew about her as well, but how would the others react? It was obvious to everyone now that Percy was Greek and that the boat was full of Greeks but I wasn't sure they realized that Percy could have someone special there. How would it be when he saw her again? How would he react? How would _she_ react? What would happen after being apart for eight months?

All these questions went through my head as the warship landed not very far from us and the gangplank was lowered to the ground.

Percy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He wouldn't stay still no matter what Reyna told him and I was again surprised to see how non-roman he was. He was so Greek sometimes I wondered how we could have missed it. He had a complete disrespect for rules, a teenage aura that most Romans lacked and a reckless boldness that was impressive.

"Come on!" he muttered to himself, a little too loud.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Octavian. "For them to attack? You want their go to turn around and cut our heads off?"

"Shut up, Octavian!" snapped Reyna, but she was looking at the trireme, where someone had just emerged.

I never considered that the first person to come out would be Jason but from what everyone told me that was definitely him. He descended the plank slowly, carefully; as if unsure the Romans would attack him. I didn't understand this; if he was _the_ Jason then he didn't have anything to fear here.

There were a lot of "It's Jason"s and "he's back"s when the boy was coming down. He walked up to Reyna and smiled.

"Hello," he said. "Good to be back."

She answered by reaching over and hugging him. I was surprised by this, from what I knew they never had anything. He hugged her awkwardly but smiled when he pulled back, then turned to Percy.

"You're Percy Jackson, right?" he asked.

"How did you guess?" Percy answered, still stealing glances at the battleship and almost jumping up and down. His fingered drummed his legs in a rapid rhythm.

"Your picture is in Chiron's wall of fame. Since you're the one hugging Annabeth, Piper figured you're the boyfriend everyone talks about." At the sound of the name the son of Poseidon perked up.

"Well no one here shuts up about you either," he said. "You can't go two meters without hearing your name!"

"Same there," said Jason.

If I didn't know they'd just met, I'd think they already knew each other. But even though they were all caught up in the bromance and all the Romans were stretching to get a glimpse of Jason, everyone heard the voice which came from the plank.

"Percy," the girl said. It was the blonde girl we had seen earlier. From what Percy had said and from the way he was staring at her now, I knew she was the one. This was the first time I saw a trace of tears in his shiny green eyes.

She had blonde hair, pulled up in a messy pony tail and deep, stunning grey eyes that appeared to be drinking all her surroundings and all the people. This girl definitely was a demigod. Her expression was one of shock mixed with joy and disbelief.

The girl, Annabeth, walked down the plank slowly and came to stand in front of him.

"Hey," he said smiling.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Instead of disbelief, Annabeth's face morphed into complete fury.

"You idiot!" she yelled as she punched him on the chest, making him stumble back in shock. Her eyes were now stormy grey, such a stunning shade that made even Percy Jackson cower. "After eight months we haven't seen each other and you say 'hey'?"

"It wasn't my-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" she yelled throwing more punches at him. Octavian said something which was muffled by Annabeth's yells and before Reyna tried to intervene Jason stopped her, grinning amusedly at the raging girl and her cowering boyfriend. Perseus? Now that was new, I noticed Percy flinch at his full name.

"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE STUPID QUEEN OF THE GODS WHO TOOK YOU AWAY, IT'S BEEN EIGHT MONTHS AND ALL WE GOT WAS A PHONE CALL THAT EXPLAINED NOTHING!" I now realized she was crying.

"IT ONLY SAID THAT YOU WERE ON A QUEST, FOR A CHANGE, AND THAT YOU WERE ALIVE AND WAS GOING TO COME BACK! WHEN, PERCY? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON COMING BACK? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I WAS GOING OUT OF MY MIND, I WAS WORRIED SICK!" she had now given up on trying to reach him through punching so decided to use all maiming methods she could and began kicking and slapping too.

All he could do was try to deflect her attacks and continue with his attempts to talk. I noticed many Romans had gone for their swords as they saw the Greek girl attack their new praetor, but Reyna followed Jason's advice and told them to stand down. Everyone was shocked at how the girl had just started yelling and punching him, from what they'd seen him do no one believed anything could scare Percy but now he was definitely too frightened to even hold her from hurting him even more.

"I GOT USED TO YOU DISAPPEARING FOR SOME TIME AND GETTING INVOLVED IN EVERY. SINGLE. KIND OF. MESS. THERE IS. BECAUSE I COULD NEVER LEAVE YOU FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR BEFORE YOU WERE IN TROUBLE BUT NEVER LIKE THIS! I REMEMBERED THE TIME YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AFTER EXPLODING A FREAKING VOLCANO AND, CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW I FELT? I THOUGHT THIS TIME YOU WOULDN'T COME BACK, THAT THIS TIME YOU WOULDN'T SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR OWN FUNERAL WITH THAT STUPID SMILE OF YOURS!" I wandered what that was about and could see many raised eyebrows, wide eyes and mutterings along the crowd. This was the first time we heard stories about Percy's past.

"EVERYONE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU; EVEN THE HUNTERS AND NATURE SPIRITS WERE SEARCHING EVERYWHERE! THEN JASON CAME ALONG AND TOLD US YOU WERE HERE BUT STILL NO ONE KNEW IF YOU WERE ALIVE, BUT JUDGING BY YOUR HISTORY AND MY HOPES AND SENCES, I FOR SOME REASON, STILL BELIEVED YOU WERE! EVEN IF MOST OF CAMP TOLD ME TO START CONCIDERING THE ALTERNATIVE! BUT WHEN YOUR MOM TOLD ME, AFTER EIGHT MONTHS OF SEARCHING, YOU'D FINALLY MADE CONTACT I WAS SO RELIEVED BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU'D TELL US WHERE YOU WERE! BUT NO! YOU ONLY STATED THAT YOU WERE IN A QUEST AND WOULD BE BACK SOON! YOUR MOM TRACED THE CALL AND WE FOUND THAT YOU WERE IN ALASKA!"

Tears were falling from her eyes non-stop. I figured she didn't want to be causing a scene, but after eight months I thought she felt the need to lift all of that from her chest. She had abandoned all attempts at hitting him and was now only screaming at his face. Somehow, by the look on his face, I thought he'd rather have her punches than her tears.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU WERE TAKEN BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING WHO YOU ARE! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU'RE THE BEST AT GETTING INTO TROUBLE AND ARE THE BEST AT NEVER TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE! IT'S PROBABLY EVEN YOUR FAULT THAT MISS MOST ANOYING QUEEN OF THE GODS CHOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU MOST LIKELY DID SOMETHING TO REALLY PISS HER OFF!"

She finished her speech and turned away from him, probably not wanting to look at him anymore. She was sobbing like crazy but obviously trying to control it and regain her posture after the show she'd just given.

Percy had a look of absolute terror on his face which almost immediately transformed into worry, shock and guilt but I could also see a smile forming and happiness returning. He walked closer to her and said slowly and silently, though loud enough so the people close could hear: "From what I remember, you were the one who did that, Wise Girl."

This triggered something in the girl which made her relax, turn around and throw herself onto his arms, hugging him tightly as if to never let him go. "Seaweed Brain," I heard her say.

Both of them were smiling now. Annabeth started laughing a bit and Percy joined in. In no time their hug had turned into a passionate kiss.

After a minute or so Reyna cleared her throat. This didn't seem to affect them as they continued twirling around and smiling as they kissed until someone spoke.

"Woah, guys!" said the black haired girl from before who had already come down from the ship, followed by some other people. "P.D.A! Can't you get a room?" she really was wearing makeup, dark eyeliner around her bright, electric blue eyes. Her choppy black hair fell on her shoulders and she smiled at her friend. I couldn't help classifying her as a punk, she was wearing dark jeans, combat boots, a white parka and a black t-shirt with the saying "Death to Barbie" on it. What surprised me though was the gentle circlet in her head, it didn't fit her punk atmosphere but it still felt just perfect on her, with a start I noticed she seemed to radiate a silver aura.

Percy put his girlfriend down and turned to the girl with happiness all over his face. "Thalia!" he cried and jogged up to where they were.

"Don't you dare hug me!" she cried when he was just a few steps away. He smiled sarcastically and, in my opinion, annoyingly at her and it seems she couldn't hold her excitement. She immediately lost her superior pose when he gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. "Oh, whatever, come here you idiot!"

He laughed and hugged her. I looked at the people around them. There were almost 20 people there from what I could see. They were all smiling at Percy and laughing along with them. I noticed two identical boys in front of the group who seemed to be twins, the only difference was one was slightly taller. Next to them was a short brunette with kind brown eyes and freckles all over her face.

There was also a big, bulky brunette with a sarcastic expression who seemed to be laughing as if she couldn't believe Percy had the nerve to be alive. Next to her was a girl with fiery red hair and a splash of freckles on her nose and cheeks, laughing happily at the sight of the boy. Close by these two was boy similar to the twins but with darker hair, who was always almost holding hands with the bulky girl. There was also, a goldish-brown haired boy with kind features together with a strong-looking guy and another who reminded me of Dakota for some reason.

Further to the back, looking slightly off place, were two people whom I figured didn't know Percy. There was a girl with choppy brown hair done up in a braid down her shoulder, with a feather laced to the end. She was wearing jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt just like most of the others but she still made it somehow look very pretty and elegant. The boy next to her had curly hair and Latino features, he looked like a person to play and joke around. Both were watching the scene curiously.

The last people I noticed were weird because they weren't really people. Off to the right of the group there were two fauns, I mean, satyrs and a nymph. One of the satyrs had curly brown hair and looked much younger and excited then the other, who was slightly more over weight. The nymph was very pretty; she had long brown hair and eyes tinted in green. She seemed to be the only reason the young satyr hadn't run over yet.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Thalia, pushing Percy away and making me turn my attention back to them. "I may have missed your sorry face but I'm not nearly that distraught!"

Percy laughed at her comment, "Thanks, cuz, missed you too."

_Cuz? As in cousin?_ I thought.

"Never said I didn't like it without you, Kelp Head."

"You're really gonna start that, Pinecone Face?"

"Well it has been more than eight months since I last saw you, Fish Face, gotta get back to being the most annoying cousin there is."

"Oh, Tree Legs, I think I'm the owner of that title."

"Sure, we'll see, Shrimp Breath."

"Okay guys," said the Red head. "Let's try not to kill each other in the first five minutes! Seriously, I thought you two would take longer this time!"

I looked around and saw that the other Romans were just as oblivious as I was but the other Greeks were just laughing and smiling at the not so happy reunion of the two cousins. Reyna seemed kind of uncomfortable but had also decided to let them finish before getting to business.

"Dude," said one of the identical boys. "What in Hades are you wearing?"

"Yeah, man," said the other, "Connor's right, what's up with the bed sheet?"

"It's not a bed sheet," said Percy, looking very embarrassed. "It's a toga."

"Oh," said the first, Connor, "you heard that, Travis? It's a_ toga_!"

"Come on guys," said the red head, "it's only been a few minutes, let's not make him feel bad."

"Thanks, Rachel," said Percy.

"Besides," Rachel continued, "we can always tease him every other day for the rest of his life…"

They all started laughing. _Bed sheet?_ I thought. _They are definitely very different from us._

"Hey guys," Percy said, turning to them, trying to pretend he wasn't red like a tomato. "Group hug?"

"Not in a million years, Prissy," said the bulky girl. "I'm not so soft."

"Aw, come on, Clarisse, you didn't miss me a single bit?" Percy asked grinning sarcastically at the girl.

The girl fought back a smile with not much luck, "Fine, idiot, but only because without you there I have to go back to hitting the newbies and they're too soft."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Percy replied as they all joined in the group hug around Percy.

They looked… like family.

"Ouch, whatchit Connor, that hurt!" Percy exclaimed when the boy clapped his hand on his back.

"Aw, how cute!" said the bulcky girl, Clarisse. "Did _you_ get soft after these eight months, Jackson?"

"No, but you know Annabeth can throw a punch," Percy answered sliding his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah, right," Annabeth answered sarcastically. "Like you even felt any of that. Bet it hurt more on me than you."

"Now that's not true," said the boy.

"Oh, yeah," said his cousin. "And why not?"

"Because he lost the curse," said Rachel.

"Yeah, Rachel," Percy said after a pause. "I lost the curse."

All the Greeks stared at Percy as if he'd just grown a second head, all the Romans, like me, were wondering what this curse was.

"You can't be serious, Perce," said the young satyr who I noticed had moved a lot closer to Percy during the hug.

"Yeah, Percy," said the brown haired girl with the freckles, "you don't just loose a curse like this."

We all stared at him when Annabeth did something unexpected. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him hard, pressing her hands against the small of his back. After a second she released and looked at him with complete disbelief.

"How…" she couldn't seem to put her thoughts into words.

"Annabeth Chase, speechless. Now that's a first," said Percy, trying to relieve the tension. It didn't work.

"Jackson," Thalia said with dead calm. "You have three seconds to start explaining or I will start taking advantage that you can feel my shocks again."

"Woah, calm down, Thals, I'm gonna explain!" Percy said, an idiotic grin on his face and his hands up in surrender.

So Percy gave a summary of firstly how he got the Achilles Curse, for our sake, and then how he lost it, because no Greek curse could enter Roman territory.

"Well, I much prefer you like this, Perce," said Thalia. "We can have our little duels again!"

"Last little duel you almost exploded the arena," Annabeth pointed out. "Remember? Chiron went ballistic."

"We won't do that again," said Percy but then he turned and winked at Thalia, "right, cuz?"

"Sure, of course not," the other answered with a wicked grin. "Just as long as you promise to not ever disappear on me like this again."

"Chill, Thals, I promise I'll never give you guys such a huge fright again, this was my last huge, horrific stunt," Percy answered.

"Percy," said Rachel, everyone looked at her and she gave him a small, sad, knowing smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

**AN. I know, horrible ending but yeah, you get the idea. **


End file.
